Honey
by StupidRiddler
Summary: Modern day AU. Three boys from three different middle schools enter high school with high hopes of making to the top of the social ladder, only to have their dreams crushed. But when they work together will they be able to make it to the top and get noticed?... Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

****I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

"How could that not impress them!? He did a double back flip off the stage!" a young teenager, who looked to be about fifteen, asked. He had long brunette hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

"Probably because he broke his nose on the fall," another teenage boy said in a bored tone. He too had long hair tied in a low ponytail; only he had black hair.

Said person simply gave a nasally sounding grunt as he lightly touched his broken nose. Unlike the others he had short hair which was a dark brown.

This was a normal lunch for the three. They would sit, pester, and tease each other, all wishing they were somewhere else. The boy with the long brunette hair looked over at the boy with the broken nose.

"Well, Lu Xun, any new ideas?" The boy with the broken nose, now known as Lu Xun, shook his head. He looked over to the boy with black hair.

"Cao Pi?" Lu Xun gave Cao Pi a hopeful look.

Cao Pi scoffed before replying, "You and Jiang Wei are supposed to be the smart ones."

The three all sighed in unison as they sat in silence. It's only been two month into the school year and these three were already labeled as the losers of the school. They all sat at a small lunch table at the corner of the room. The room was scattered with many other tables but they weren't welcome to any of them. But that didn't matter to them, where they wanted to sit were at the four large tables across from one another. There sat what you could call the "popular" people.

In the top right corner of the room sat Wei. They were known for being quite wealthy and full of themselves, but that wasn't always true. Cao Pi glanced over at the table. That is where he belonged, wearing their dark blue uniforms and sitting right next to the girl of his dreams, Zhen Ji. Or at least that's what he believed.

To the left of them sat Wu. It wasn't hard to spot them with their bright red uniforms. They were a friendly group, at least to each other. They all thought as each other as family, making it hard for anybody else to join the group. Lu Xun looked over at the group dreamily. One day he hoped that he would be able to sport the beautiful red color.

To the bottom left was Shu. Shu was known for being the most "benevolent." They would always help around the school and at fundraisers. They wear the color green to show how eco-friendly they are. That is where Jiang Wei wished to be. He had once wished to be part of Wei, like Cao Pi, but later changed his mind realizing he would get a better reputation if he were part of Shu.

And to the right of Shu was Jin. Jin was a group that was newly formed not too long ago. Many people say they were just rejects from Wei, and that's why their color was a light blue. None of the boys had wished to part of Jin, but with the status they had at the moment, they honestly didn't care.

The school had set uniforms but if the students had "connections" with a teacher, or lots of money, they could have their uniforms altered. But since the three boys had none, they were left with plain grey uniforms. Well, that wasn't completely true. Lu Xun's family was actually very wealthy; he just preferred to keep that a secret. You never know what kind of people you could attract with the mention of money.

The three boys looked to one another with a glare. Just because they sat next to one another did not mean they liked each other, but they all knew that if they wanted to be noticed and get a good reputation, they had to work together.

"I think I might have an idea." Cao Pi and Jiang Wei looked over at Lu Xun with curious faces, while trying their best not to laugh at his nasally voice.

"What is it, pyro?" Lu Xun rolled his eyed at the nickname Jiang Wei had given him.

"The Halloween dance is in a couple of weeks." Jiang Wei's face lit up while Cao Pi kept his bored expression.

"So why don't we all dress up using a theme?" Lu Xun continued with a smile, proud of his idea.

"We could be the three musketeers!" Jiang Wei looked to be beyond excited of the idea of dressing up for Halloween.

"Why in the world would I want to dress up the same as you two?" Lu Xun and Jiang Wei both gave an annoyed sigh before looking to one another mischievously.

"Oh come on, Cow Pee." Cao Pi glared at Jiang Wei.

"Where did you hear that name?" Jiang Wei simply shrugged.

"It's a masquerade, so if you're really that embarrassed, you could just hide your face while Jiang Wei and I get all the attention." Cao Pi averted his glare to Lu Xun who tried his best not to cower under the table. After several minutes of teasing and begging, Cao Pi finally agreed.

"Good, now all we need is to dye your hair to match ours." Jiang Wei flashed Cao Pi a wide grin, but only received a glare in return.

"Don't push your luck."

"But he's right, we would all look better if we had close to the same hair color," Lu Xun pointed out. Cao Pi scoffed.

"So why do I have to dye my hair brown?"

"Because Lu Xun's and mine are already brown."

"Besides, all we need to use is a little bleach and it'll be fine." Cao Pi had given up any hope at this point and simply went along with them.

"Alright then, we'll head to Cao Pi's house after school to help dye his hair."

Just as they finished making plans, the bell rang. Lu Xun and Jiang Wei headed off to chemistry while Cao Pi dragged himself to gym.

...

Cao Pi felt like fainting after his fifteenth lap around the field.

"Come on, pretty boy! You can run faster than that!" The gym teacher, Lu Bu, seemed to be a lot harsher on Cao Pi than any of the other students. Cao Pi believed it was because Lu Bu and his father had a bad history together.

Once Cao Pi had finished his sixteenth lap, he sat on a bench watching the others finishing their laps. "What do you think you're doing!?" Cao Pi looked over to see Lu Bu was yelling at him.

"Sitting."

Lu Bu angrily marched over to Cao Pi. "Nobody told you you could sit!"

"But I'm not the only one sitting." Cao Pi looked over to the others sitting on the bench for help, but they were no longer there.

"Lying now, are we? Give me fifty push-ups!" Cao Pi rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration before getting down and doing fifty push-ups.

"Is that attitude I see!? Make it sixty!" Cao Pi was about ready to get up and leave the gym, but Lu Bu was a very muscular man. Nobody had the courage to disobey him. Cao Pi painfully did what he was told and attempted to finish sixty push-ups. Luckily for him, it was the last class of the day.

...

Jiang Wei and Lu Xun worked relatively well together, that's why they were partnered up in chemistry. But if any distractions came their way, no matter how small it was, they would be bouncing off the walls, just like now.

"Lu Xun, catch!"

The side of Lu Xun's face was now covered in a strange gooey substance. He wiped it off his face and threw it right back at Jiang Wei, but missed, causing it to hit the teacher's face right as he walked back into the room. The room became deathly silent as the teacher slowly walked to his desk.

Lu Xun and Jiang Wei quietly sat back down in their seats as the teacher shot them a piercing glare. "What do you boys think you're doing?"

"We were testing to see how far it would go and how fast." Jiang Wei gave the teacher a sheepish grin.

"I will not have this kind of behavior in my class. You two are—"Just as the teacher was talking, the bell rang.

"Well, bye!" Both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun ran out of the classroom, thankful for the perfect timing of the bell. While they were running, they ran into a very red faced, tired looking Cao Pi.

"P.E. didn't go so well?" Cao Pi simply ignored Jiang Wei.

"You guys are coming to my place, right? Then let's go." Lu Xun and Jiang Wei both shrugged as they followed Cao Pi home.

* * *

There isn't really much to so since it's the first chapter but please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dynasty Warriors.

* * *

Lu Xun and Jiang Wei stared at Cao Pi's house in shock. From the way Cao Pi acted, they had expected a giant manor lined with diamonds and other jewels, but it was just an average sized house. Cao Pi casually walked in with Lu Xun and Jiang Wei in tow.

"Hey, big bro!" A boy who looked to be about twelve ran up to Cao Pi.

"Who are these guys?" The boy looked curiously at Jiang Wei and Lu Xun.

"None of your business." Cao Pi lightly pushed the boy to the side as he led them upstairs.

"Oh, Cao Pi." A middle aged man came out of the kitchen just before they made it up the stairs. Both Jiang Wei and Lu Xun guessed that he was his father.

"I didn't notice you had come home." He looked at both Lu Xun and Jiang Wei.

"And who do we have here? Is my little ruler out making new friends?" The two boys chuckled as Cao Pi became a light pink.

"Father!" The man just laughed.

"Name's Jiang Wei and this is Lu Xun." Jiang Wei introduced both of them with a wide smile.

"It's nice to meet you the two of you, my name is Cao Cao. If you boys need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The man went back into the kitchen.

"Your father seems nice." Cao Pi just rolled his eyes at Lu Xuns comment.

"I'm just surprised he hasn't done anything to try and embarrass me yet." Lu Xun and Jiang Wei just laughed as they entered Cao Pi's room.

"Your room's kind of plain looking." Cao Pi scoffed at Jiang Wei.

"I'm sorry for not having a room befitting of you." Jiang Wei just laughed as he sat on Cao Pi's bed.

"Well, just look at this room! There aren't any posters or pictures, and the colors are both plain and kind of depressing." Cao Pi just sighed. It couldn't be that plain, right? He examined his room. It's true he didn't have any posters or pictures, but he saw no point in them anyway, and the color scheme consisted of a dark blue with black and white, which looked fine to him.

"I think it fits him." Lu Xun sat on the chair by Cao Pi's desk. Cao Pi looked at him with suspicion. Lu Xun was always so nice to everyone, which made it easy for anyone to take advantage of him, but Cao Pi couldn't help but wonder if he was just trying to hide his true dark colors.

"Anyways!" Cao Pi and Lu Xun both looked over at Jiang Wei.

"Let's start bleaching your hair." Cao Pi sighed, he just remembered something.  
"I don't have any bleach."

"Then why did you invite us over!?" Cao Pi sighed again.

"I didn't invite you two over, you guys invited yourself over." Jiang Wei and Cao Pi had a small glaring match before Lu Xun intervened.

"Well, perhaps somebody in your family has some." He was well mannered too. Cao Pi was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

"I believe my older sister might."

"You have an older sister!? How many siblings do you have?" Jiang Wei looked at Cao Pi in shock. He thought Cao Pi was the type who is an only child or the eldest.

"I have six, but most of them tend to come and go." Just as Cao Pi was about to get up and go to his sister, his door burst open.

"Cao Pi!" a young woman screamed. She had black hair tied in a high ponytail and was wearing skinny jeans with a plain t-shirt.

"Have you been going through my closet?" the young woman asked threateningly, glaring at Cao Pi with her face red with fury.

"No, big sister, I have not." Cao Pi kept a calm face as his sister gave him a terrifying look.

"Oh, okay then." Lu Xun and Jiang Wei were shocked by how fast she calmed down.

"Are these your friends?" The young woman stared at Jiang Wei and Lu Xun.

"No, now may I please borrow some bleach?"

"Well, that's no way to ask your older sister." Cao Pi's sister looked at him with a mischievous, sinister smile. "How about you do me a little favor?"

"But we need the bleach now," Jiang Wei protested, knowing that if Cao Pi had to do something for the bleach, he definitely wouldn't do it. Especially since he didn't want to dye his hair in the first place. She looked over at Jiang Wei with a glare.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you." Just as Jiang Wei was going to make another comment, Lu Xun interfered.

"I'm sorry miss, but we really do need the bleach." Cao Pi's sister looked at Lu Xun with adoring eyes.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing!" [1]She walked over to Lu Xun. "What's your name?"

"Jiang Wei!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" She shot Jiang Wei a threatening look that made him want to both hide and laugh.

"L-Lu Xun, Miss," Lu Xun stuttered.

"And so well mannered! My name is Cao Jie, but you can just call me Jie." [2]

"Well, Jie-!" Jiang Wei was cut off with a smack over his head.

"I didn't say you could call me that!" Jiang Wei rubbed his head as Cao Pi just face palmed.

"You're so cute! Unlike my bratty little brothers." Cao Jie looked over at Cao Pi with a playful glare.

"Do you have a sister?" Cao Jie looked at Lu Xun curiously.

"Um, no miss."

"Good! I'll be your big sister!" Lu Xun just nodded with a confused smile.

"Now, what is it you need the bleach for?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"We were planning to dye Cao Pi's hair for our Halloween dance."

"Well, since you asked so politely, I guess I'll give you some hair dye!" Cao Jie walked out of the room to grab said hair dye.

"Your sister is very interesting." Cao Pi just nodded at Jiang Wei's comment.

"Some days are better than others." The three waited in silence until Cao Jie came back. She handed the dye to Cao Pi.

"Here, this is all you'll need, but be sure to read the instructions carefully and don't leave it in for too long." She gave Lu Xun a little pat on the head before leaving the room.

"Alright, we're set to go." Jiang Wei and Lu Xun began taking out the hair dye while Cao Pi grabbed some towels.

"First, we mix the dye."

"Done!"

"Alright, the instruction says we should test the bleach first with a strand of your hair to see how long it will take to have your desired color." The three looked all looked to one another.

"Not enough time," the three of them said in unison.

"Okay, next we part your hair, and then clip the parted hair," Lu Xun read as Jiang Wei began parting Cao Pi's hair.

"Next, we add the bleach in with the tinted brush, and do it quickly." Jiang Wei looked up from Cao Pi's head.

"What the hell is a tinted brush?"

"The small brush the package came with." Cao Pi rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while. Jiang Wei grabbed the box the hair dye came in and pulled out the tinted brush.

"Oh, I think I found it!" Jiang Wei continued to carefully, but quickly, add the bleach to Cao Pi's hair.

"The last thing we need to do is keep checking up on it."

Jiang Wei pulled the towel over Cao Pi's head. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

...

"So, have any of you seen Mr. Xiahou Dun's new hair?"

"Yes, and I have no idea what that man is going for."

"I know! I mean first he has it long, then short and now he spikes it!" [3]

"I didn't really mind his short hair, but his spiked hair looks so strange!"

"I heard up north spiked hair is in style, maybe he's trying to be to set the trend here."

"Well, he's not doing a very good job."  
Cao Pi coughed into his hand to get Lu Xun's and Jiang Wei's attention.

"I hope you two know that that's my uncle you guys are talking about."

The room became silent. "But you agree, right?"

Cao Pi felt like hitting his head against the wall as Lu Xun just laughed. "I think your hair is done."

Jiang Wei and Lu Xun got up from their seats to look at Cao Pi's hair. As they took off the towel, their eyes grew and their mouth hung open with shock. Cao Pi's hair was turned orange. Not a natural looking orange either, but a bright pumpkin orange.

"How does it look?" Cao Pi asked. There were no mirrors in his room, which Jiang Wei and Lu Xun were thankful for.

"I-it looks fine! You should probably go wash your hair now!" Cao Pi just shrugged as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Once Lu Xun and Jiang Wei heard the door shut, they proceeded to freak out.

"What are we going to do!?" Lu Xun asked in a panicked tone.

"Maybe it'll become blond once he washes it?" Jiang Wei tried his best to sound hopeful.

"But there should be a mirror in the bathroom! What if he looks into it!?"

"Don't worry! I just used the bathroom, there is no mirror."

"Why isn't there a mirror in the bathroom?" Jiang Wei shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyways we'll just have to wait to see how his hair turns out." Jiang Wei and Lu Xun both sat down and nervously waited.

Cao Pi exited the bathroom and walked back into his room. His hair color had not changed at all, much to Jiang Wei's and Lu Xun's dismay.

"What's with that look?" Cao Pi gave Lu Xun and Jiang Wei a suspicious stare.

"Well, we-" Lu Xun was interrupted when another person came into the room.

"Hey, little bro how did the bleach work- Whoa! What happened to your hair!?" Cao Jie looked at Cao Pi in shock as she attempted to hide her laughter.

"What happened to my hair!?" Cao Pi asked in an alarmed voice.

"It's bright orange!" Cao Jie burst out laughing as she grabbed a small mirror from out of her pocket. Cao Pi looked to Lu Xun and Jiang Wei with an angry look.

"What did you two do to my hair!?"

"We might have left it in for too long," Lu Xun answered in a quiet voice.

"Left it in for too long!? My hair is orange!" Cao Pi's face was becoming red from yelling.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! I told you to read the instructions carefully and not to leave it in for too long," Cao Jie yelled back at Cao Pi.

Cao Pi groaned in annoyance. "Why don't we just dye it brown now?" Jiang Wei asked curiously.

"Because the hair is already damaged. If you dye it now, you'll kill it," Cao Jie pointed out in a knowing tone.

"Well, how do we fix this then!?" Cao Jie shrugged.

"You guys are on your own now." With that, she escaped the scene. Cao Pi turned his attention back to Lu Xun and Jiang Wei with a scowl on his face.  
"So? What do you two plan on doing about this?"

"Well, we can't really go as the three musketeers with your hair orange," Lu Xun pointed out.

"Yeah..." A thought suddenly crossed Jiang Wei's mind.

"But, what fruit do you think of when you see his hair?"

"An orange?"

"Nope, think again."

"A... pumpkin?" Lu Xun gave Jiang Wei a questioning look. Where was he planning on going with this? He thought as he continued to listen to the long haired brunette.

"Correct! And what fairytale do you think of when you think of pumpkins?"

This time Cao Pi was the one to answer. "Cinderella."

"That's right! And who do we know that's going as Cinderella for the school dance?"

"Zhen Ji!" Lu Xun shouted, finally catching on to what Jiang Wei was hinting at. Just by the mention of her name, Cao Pi's face became a bright red.

"So you're telling me to dress up as a pumpkin?" Cao Pi's face was no longer red as he gave Jiang Wei a dirty look.

"No, I'm saying you could be prince charming! That way you could be paired with Zhen Ji for the best couple costumes!" Cao Pi thought about it for a bit.

"That doesn't sound so bad, but the dance isn't till two weeks, what will we do about my hair now?"

"Ah, just wear a hood or a wig. It'll be fine." Cao Pi nodded. It wasn't like he could think of anything better.

"But Jiang Wei, what will we do about our costumes?" Jiang Wei thought about it.

"We'll have to think about that some other time. It's getting dark out; my mom will murder me if I miss dinner so I got to go." Jiang Wei grabbed his backpack off Cao Pi's bed.

Lu Xun looked at the clock and grabbed his bag as well. "I have to go too." They both waved goodbye as they began heading down the stairs.

"You boys leaving already?" Lu Xun and Jiang Wei turned their attention to Cao Cao. Lu Xun slightly bowed his head to him.

"Yes, thank you for having us over." Cao Cao chuckled a bit.

"I should be thanking the both of you!" Lu Xun and Jiang Wei gave him a confused look.

"Cao Pi has trouble making friends so it's always nice seeing him bring guests over." Cao Cao waved a goodbye to Lu Xun and Jiang Wei as they exited the house.

"Wow, I never imagined Cao Pi to be so antisocial," Lu Xun thought aloud.

"I kind of guessed. I mean, with the way he acts and all." Lu Xun nodded, now that he thought about it, Jiang Wei was right. Cao Pi acted full of himself and was over confident, which made it very hard for anybody to approach him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout. "Bye, Lu Xun! Come visit again!"

The two boys looked up to see Cao Jie waving to them from her bedroom window. Jiang Wei waved back with a wide grin.

"Bye Jie!" She shot him a dirty look.

"I wasn't talking to you!" she shouted back. Lu Xun laughed as he shyly waved back.

* * *

[1] There is no romance between them nor was I tryig to hint at a romance between them. That would be really awkward since she's like seventeen.

[2] Cao Jie is historically Cao Pi's sister.

[3] I'm talking about his Dynasty Warriors eight hair which is kinda spiked.

I'm sure some of you knew what was going to happen when they mentioned dying Cao Pi's hair.

Does anybody have any suggestions of what Lu Xun and Jiang Wei could be for the dance? My friend said Lu Xun could be a pirate...

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I've finaly updated! I actually completly forgot about this. Oops.

Disclaimer

I don't own Dynasty Warriors...

* * *

Cao Pi bitterly sat down at a desk beside Lu Xun's. He wore his usual plain grey uniform with a cheap brown party wig. He would have much rather preferred wearing a hat to hide his orange hair but the wig seemed to be the only thing that hid it all. He shot Lu Xun a glare as he chuckled lightly.

"What do we have here? Dressed for Halloween a bit early, aren't we? What are you going as? A mop?" The history teacher, Zhuge Liang, asked with a smirk. The rest of the class laughed. Cao Pi sighed. Why did all the teachers pick on him? He'll never know.

"I—" Cao Pi stopped himself from making a witty comment and simply grunted. Zhuge Liang gave him a smug smile before going back to his wooden desk. He pulled out some papers from the drawer and began handing them out.

"I've read and marked all of your essays and I must say I'm quite disappointed with most of you." Many groans could be heard as he handed the papers out. He gave Cao Pi a disapproving look as he handed his essay back.

"C-!?" Cao Pi whispered. He slammed his head on his desk as he muttered profanities all about Zhuge Liang.

"Very nicely done, Lu Xun." Cao Pi looked up from his desk to glance over at Lu Xun in surprise. A compliment from Zhuge Liang is a rare thing. It's normally reserved for the kids in Shu and at times, Jiang Wei (but he was a suck up when it came to Zhuge Liang). Lu Xun's face was a light pink from the compliment.

"T-Thank you," Lu Xun murmured. Zhuge Liang gave him a small smile before handing the rest of the papers out. Cao Pi stared in shock at Lu Xun's paper.

"A+!?" Cao Pi asked in utter shock. He had heard Lu Xun was a nerd, but an A+ in Zhuge Liang's class is basically impossible. He gave Lu Xun a suspicious look. How did he manage that? Cao Pi wondered. Maybe he cheated, is that why he's acting shy? Cao Pi continued to stare until he heard whispering throughout the classroom.

"What a nerd!" someone whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"He probably bribed the teacher!"

"Or he's just a suck up."

"Hey, Lu Xun! How did you break your nose? Studying?" That was probably the lamest joke Cao Pi had ever heard. Everybody began giggling and laughing as they continued to tease Lu Xun. Lu Xun just stayed seated in his chair, staring at his hands which lay on his desk. Cao Pi could tell Lu Xun was uncomfortable, but he did nothing about it. I mean, why should he? It wasn't his problem. However, after he noticed how flustered Lu Xun was becoming, he decided to do something. But what? Cao Pi sighed. He simply placed a hand on Lu Xun's shoulder and gave him a weak look of support. Lu Xun looked up at Cao Pi in alarm before returning the smile.

"Alright class, that's enough for today." Cao Pi sneered at Zhuge Liang. He wasn't being a very good teacher for letting all this happen, thought Cao Pi. As he made another face at Zhuge Liang, he was taken by surprise when Zhuge Liang smiled at him, not one of his smug smiles, but one of what seemed to be approval.

Just as Cao Pi was about to make another face, the bell rang. He got up slowly and made his way to the door with Lu Xun. As they walked down the hallway, Lu Xun broke the awkward silence.

"Thank you," Lu Xun whispered. Cao Pi raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything."

"Not physically, but I could tell you had the intention to help." Cao Pi gave him a confused look before turning his attention to Jiang Wei who was skipping towards them.

"Lets go eat some lunch!" Jiang Wei sang as he looked between Lu Xun and Cao Pi. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Cao Pi just shook his head in response as he walked past Jiang Wei into the lunch room. Jiang Wei just shrugged as he followed with Lu Xun behind him.

...

"So, tonight's the big night. Are you ready, pumpkin head?" Jiang Wei asked, playfully tugging at Cao Pi's wig. Cao Pi swatted his hands away and grunted in response.

"Don't call me that." Jiang Wei laughed as he turned his attention to Lu Xun.  
"So what should we dress up as, Xunnie?" Lu Xun just shrugged.

"You two still haven't sorted that out?" asked Cao Pi in a bored tone.

"We were supposed to be Charmander and Squirtle[1], but somebody already took the idea."

Cao Pi looked at both of them. "Then what are you being now?"

"Looks like we'll just have to wing it," answered Jiang Wei with a sheepish grin. "But I'll win the costume contest for sure!" Cao Pi rolled his eyes at Jiang Wei's enthusiasm. The three continued to eat and brainstorm ideas until the bell rung.

"Well, looks like I have history," Jiang Wei said with an excited tone. He honestly never really liked history, but he loved the way Zhuge Liang taught it.

"I have math." Lu Xun smiled, he liked basically all his classes as long as he learned something new. Cao Pi was the opposite though.

"Biology," Cao Pi muttered as he dragged himself off to class.

...

The bell rang as Cao Pi exited his least favorite class. He walked down the halls, toward his locker, with a scowl on his face. Just before he could open his locker, he felt a hand on his back.

"How was class, pumpkin head?" Jiang Wei asked, with a goofy smile on his face. Cao Pi scoffed. Figures the foolish boy would be happy after class with the madman of a teacher, Cao Pi thought as opened his locker.

"Don't call me that," was his only reply. Jiang Wei laughed as he patted Cao Pi on the back one more time.

"Well, gotta go. See you tonight!" With that, Jiang Wei waved goodbye to Cao Pi and began to skip away. Strange boy, Cao Pi thought as he closed his locker and headed home.

...

"Father!" Cao Pi called out. "Where are my boots!?" He hastily looked around for his white boots.

"It's by the door," his father yelled back. Cao Pi ran to the door and quickly put the boots on. Just before he was about to leave, he looked over his costume in the mirror. He was wearing a sophisticated white jacket that went down to his knees. The jacket had gold patterns on it and he wore it with a white cravat. His pants were a light blue, and he wore a tiny crown on top of his head. He put his mask on before smirking and nodding to himself as he made his way out the door.

...

The sound of music made its way into Cao Pi's ear as he entered the room full of dancing people. He tried to look for Jiang Wei and Lu Xun, but since everyone was wearing mask he couldn't tell who was who.

"Over here, pumpkin head!" Cao Pi turned around to see Lu Xun and Jiang Wei approaching him.

"What hell are you supposed to be?" Cao Pi asked Jiang Wei.

"Well, that was rude." Jiang Wei playfully glared at Cao Pi.

"I'm supposed to be Ushiwakamaru![2]" Jiang Wei held his chin up as he smiled. Cao Pi avoided conflict with him by not asking him who Ushiwakamaru is and turned his attention to Lu Xun. He wore a classic pirate outfit with an eye patch, but the thing that caught Cao Pi's attention was the quality of the fabric used to make the costume. It was made from a beautiful ruby red silk, and he wore a badge on his chest that seemed to be real gold. In his hand he held a telescope that was rimmed with real diamonds and it also seemed to be made out of real gold. Even the mask he wore looked to be high quality. Cao Pi gave him a suspicious look.

"Very interesting costume you have there, Lu Xun," he said with a slightly curious tone.

"Hey, what about mine!" Cao Pi ignored Jiang Wei and continued to press Lu Xun. "Where'd you get it?"

"I-I just found it lying around." He answered with a nervous laugh. Cao Pi gave him a look of disbelief, telling him he was not convinced, though it was hard to see under his mask.

"So you just found the telescope and badge lying around too? Tell me, is that real gold?"

"It's like I'm not even here anymore," Jiang Wei whispered as he pretended to pout.

"O-Oh, it is! I didn't even notice." Lu Xun quickly looked around for distractions.

"H-Hey! Isn't that Zhen Ji over there!?"  
Cao Pi turned around to see Zhen Ji talking to another girl who he didn't really care about.

"Ugh, blond is not her color," Jiang Wei commented, only to earn a jab in the stomach. Zhen Ji wore a blue and white dress with her hair dyed blond.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance while Jiang Wei and I go look around," Lu Xun suggested, quickly escaping the scene with Jiang Wei as Cao Pi took a deep breath before taking a step forward. The closer he stepped toward Zhen Ji, the more nervous he became. Just as he was about to tap her shoulder and ask for a dance, somebody beat him to it.

"Excuse me," the young man said as he reached a hand forward. "May I have this dance?" Zhen Ji giggled before taking his hand.

"Certainly," Zhen Ji said with her head held high. Cao Pi examined him as he walked away with Zhen Ji. Who was that? Cao Pi thought to himself. Then it hit him. It was Zhao Yun.[3]

"Why would Zhao Yun want to dance with Zhen Ji?" Cao Pi whispered bitterly. Just as he was about to walk away, someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry—Hey, that's a cool costume!" Cao Pi gave the boy a curious look. He was wearing a green outfit that made him look like a peasant, at least to Cao Pi.

The boy flashed Cao Pi a grin. "So, what are you? A humanized pumpkin?"

Cao Pi glared at the boy before answering, "No, what are you supposed to be? A peasant?" The boy laughed, taking it as a joke.

"No! I'm supposed to be Peter Pan!" The boy laughed again. "Name's Xiahou Ba! Yours?" Cao Pi simply ignored the boy and walked past him.

"Well, alright then," the boy whispered as he frolicked away.

...

"Geez, Xunnie. What was that about?" Jiang Wei chuckled as he lightly smacked him. Lu Xun just shrugged.

"Hey!" Lu Xun and Jiang Wei both turned their heads to see two guys approaching them.

"You two seem like you have time to spare. Tell me, has either of you two seen some girls walking around here? One dressed as little red riding hood, another dressed as... What was she again, Yu?" a young male asked. He had a bare chest[4] with blue cloth over one side, a grass skirt with red tights and he held a fishing rod with a fake fish attached to the end.

"Otohime. Shouldn't you know this, Ce? You're both going by the same theme," a handsome young man answered. He too had a bare chest and he wore a fake tail, ears and some boots.

"Anyway, have you boys seen them?" Jiang Wei looked at them strangely before turning his head to Lu Xun. Lu Xun's face was a light pink as he answered.

"S-Sorry sir, we haven't." Then Jiang Wei remembered. These two were part of Wu, the popular group Lu Xun wanted to be so badly apart of.

"Hey, lighten up! The name's Sun Ce! And this is Zhou Yu." Sun Ce pointed at the person beside him with a wide grin.

Lu Xun just slowly nodded his head as Jiang Wei shrugged.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Jiang Wei and this is Lu Xun," Jiang Wei said in a bored tone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you've all been waiting for! Time to announce the best costumes and couple costumes!" Everyone turned their attention to the man on the stage.  
"For third place of the couple contest is... Sun Quan and Lian Shi!"

Everyone clapped as Sun Quan and Lian Shi both walked up to the stage. Lian Shi wore a red dress that made a heart shape at the ends, knee high boots, and a matching red crown. Sun Quan wore a similar outfit. They stood up on the stage while the announcer kept going.

"Second place goes to... Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji."

"See, Yuanji! We did win!" said Sima Zhao. He was wearing small jacket over his bare chest and poofy pants.

"I'm surprised with how much effort you put in the costume," replied Wang Yuanji. She wore... basically nothing[5]. Everyone laughed at their bickering.

"Well, alright then! First place is... Bao Sanniang and Guan Suo!"

"Did you hear that, Suo! We won!" The two went up to the stage. They wore matching outfits covered in candy, the only difference is Bao Sanniang's was a dress[6].

"And what are you two supposed to be?"

"Hansel and Gretel," Guan Suo replied in a calm voice. Sun Ce laughed before turning to Zhou Yu.

"Aw! Yu, we didn't win. I thought we looked the best together!" Zhou Yu laughed as well.

"Maybe next year, Ce," he said with a gentle smile before turning back to Lu Xun and Jiang Wei.

"Thank you boys for your time." With that, both of them walked away. Jiang Wei looked to Lu Xun who seemed to be staring at Sun Ce and Zhou Yu in awe as they walked away.

"Looked like you missed your chance to impress them," Jiang Wei said with a grin.

"Hey." Cao Pi approached both of them.

"Missed your chance to dance with Zhen Ji? It's okay, we didn't really expect you to." Cao Pi glared at Jiang Wei.

"So much for winning the couple contest," Cao Pi muttered as they turned their attention back to the stage.

"Alright! Time for the best costumes! Third place is... Guan Ping!" Everyone clapped unenthusiastically as he came up on stage. He was dress in an outfit nobody really cared about. What caught everyone's attention was the sack on his back, which was full of dolls.

"So, Guan Ping, how did you convince the orphanage to lend you kids to stick in your bag for Halloween[7]?"

"T-They're dolls..."

"Fascinating! Anyway, second place is... Xiahou Ba!" Cao Pi gave him a surprised look.

"How could somebody in a peasant outfit win?" he whispered to himself.

"How do you feel about winning?" The announcer asked.

"Pretty good. I'm surprised such a simple outfit as mine won!" Xiahou Ba replied.

"First place goes to..."

Jiang Wei closed his eyes and quietly chanted to himself, "Please let it be me, please let it be me, please let it be me..."

"Cai Wenji! Congratulations! As your prize, you get three free movie passes!" She wore a purple and black dress with a blue bow tied around her waist and a witch's hat.

"Hey! Why didn't we win anything!?" The other winners asked. The announcer ignored them as he shook Cai Wenji's hand and told her to get off the stage.

"Well, looks like all our dreams were crushed," Jiang Wei said dryly with a short laugh.

"What are we going to do about my hair?"

"Hush, pumpkin head. Nobody cares about you."

The three of them looked to each other with a sigh before heading out the door.

* * *

[1] that was for KaiAblelinda! I actually really like your suggestion, but as I was writing the story it just didn't end up working.

[2] I didn't really know how to explain his outfit. Sorry I wasn't being very original with the costumes and basically just used their Downloadable outfits. I would have done the same for Lu Xun but he's not part of Wu so having them match costumes or themes would be a bit awkward.

[3] I don't like this pairing (But then again, I don't really like Cao Pi and Zhen Ji either) But I noticed alot of people do so I thought I would mention it... For fan service maybe?

[4] This school apparently has no dress code. (And no name from the looks of it! Oops)

[5] I'm guessing by now almost everyone can guess I was getting really lazy with describing the costumes. And it's not like my description was that off.

[6]Once again, I was getting lazy. My sister really like their outfits so I went a head and placed them first. Not to mention I find the amount of hate they get just silly.

[7] I have a strange sister.

Yep that was the end to the "exciting" night. I tried adding as many characters to this chapter as I could. So, is there any characters you guys wish to see more? Or even pairings? (They might just appear) I was always curious about who people shipped. But I'm afraid I won't be able to pair any body with the main three... Or will I? I guess it'll be a surprise.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I've finally remembered to update!

Thank you for all the reviews and to the anon thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to work harder on my stories and chapters to come!

* * *

"Your hair..." Jiang Wei and Lu Xun watched as Cao Pi sat down at their regular lunch table.

"It looks... dead," Jiang Wei commented as Cao Pi scowled at him.

"I dyed it back to its original color."

"But now it just looks gross."

"How does it look gross?"

"It looks like the wig you wore before!" Jiang Wei laughed as Cao Pi gave him a resentful look. He ate a spoonful of his fruit salad before looking over at Jiang Wei.

"Where's your lunch?"

Jiang Wei hesitated while playing with his sleeve before answering, "I forgot it."

"Now that I think about it, Jiang Wei, you never have a lunch." Lu Xun gave him a look of pity before taking a bite of his wrap.

"I'm just... really forgetful." Cao Pi and Lu Xun gave him suspicious looks.

"Here, you can have some of my salad," Cao Pi offered, being generous for once.

"Thanks, but I'm not a big fan of grape salad." Cao Pi rolled his eyes as he gave Jiang Wei half of his salad, which consisted mainly of purple grapes.

"You can have half of my wrap as well." Lu Xun tore his wrap in half and he too handed the other half to Jiang Wei.

He smiled at them gratefully before taking a large bite from the wrap. He chewed it quickly, not taking in the flavors. After a couple of seconds, his chewing slowed down and he spat the wrap on an annoyed looking Cao Pi.

"Water! Water! I need water!" He grabbed his part of the salad and stuffed it into his mouth.

"What is in this wrap?!" Jiang Wei asked incredulously once he finished stuffing the salad into his mouth.

"Oh, there are tomatoes, chicken, lettuce, Thai Chili, chee-"

"Thai Chili!? What's Thai Chili!?" Jiang Wei asked, his voice coated with alarm.

"Thai Chili is a spicy pepper," Cao Pi replied, picking pieces of chewed food out of his hair.

"Why would you put it in a wrap!?"

"S-Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like spicy food."

"I like spicy food but this—" Jiang Wei held up the wrap. "—is a 'bit' much."

"You should be thankful you're getting anything at all," Cao Pi added in before he could continue yelling at Lu Xun. Just before Jiang Wei could say anything, he was suddenly hit with a warm, red substance.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" someone yelled from across the room.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, my dear cousin, for he was hit with the spaghetti of justice!" another young teen added. Although hard to see at first, they seemed to be related.

"N-No, that doesn't seem correct, Ma Chao."

"Ma Dai! Are you trying to shame our family name by denying justice!?"

"No! I'm just saying we can't hit random people with 'spaghetti of justice' and not apologize!" As the two bickered, Jiang Wei grabbed a handful of what remained of Cao Pi's salad and attempted to throw it at them. However, the fruit ended up flying in different directions and hitting several other people.

"Hey! Who threw that!?"

"M-My hair! You got kiwi in my fabulous hair!"

Jiang Wei pointed at Cao Pi and yelled, "It was him!" as he quickly ducked under the table.

"You think it's funny throwing food at people!?" a boy with bells around his waist asked.

"Well, I—" Before he could continue, somebody hit Cao Pi on the back of his head with a sandwich.

"Take that!" the person yelled. The boy simply laughed at the look on Cao Pi's face.

"Serves you right, pretty boy!"

Cao Pi's face grew red with anger as he picked up what was left of Lu Xun's wrap and threw it at the sandwich boy.

"C-Cao Pi! You shouldn't be—" As Lu Xun was about to grab Cao Pi, he was hit in the face with a meat bun.

"My steamed meat bun! Sima Zhao!"

Lu Xun angrily clenched his fist as he grabbed a pudding cup from another table. He threw it at a teen sitting at the Shu table.

"Ow! Guan Suo, that boy just hit me with pudding!"

Cao Pi could hear Jiang Wei laughing from under the table. "I've never seen Lu Xun look so angry!"

Cao Pi rolled his eyes as more rice was thrown. Somebody stood up on a table in the center of the room and held a spoon up.

"Food fight!" he announced as food began flying everywhere.

"Watch closely, Ma Dai! I'll win this battle in the name of justice, and to bring back the honor that you destroyed!"

"Hey! We shouldn't be wasting so much food!" a large boy said as he began catching food in his mouth. Jiang Wei emerged from under the table and joined the food fight.

"Everyone, please stop!" a girl with long brunette hair yelled over the crowd. By the outfit she wore, one can assume she was from Wei. The fighting only stopped for a second before continuing again.

"Where are the teachers!?" she asked as she hid under a table. The room almost resembled a battle field; splattered spaghetti giving the image of blood, and people falling over pretending to be dead. Once it became more violent, the teachers finally intervened. But, of course, everyone ignored them until Lu Bu entered the lunch room.

"Enough!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room. He looked around eying everyone.

"Now," he began, giving a menacing glare. "Who started it?" Everyone instantly pointed their fingers at Cao Pi, Lu Xun and Jiang Wei. From head to toe, they were covered in food.

"You three are cleaning this up!" he announced with an angry huff. The trio made no move to defend themselves. They knew that arguing with Lu Bu is useless.

"This isn't right! We should wait for the principal to decide on a punishment," a man wearing a green suit said. His hair was tied in a neat bun on the top of his head, but he had two long pieces of hair just hanging on both sides of his face.

"The principal put me in charge of their punishment!"

"I don't remember hearing of such arrangements!"

"Liu Bei, if you have a problem, then you better talk to the principal about it!"

Liu Bei gave a look of pity to the boys. The look in his eyes told them he tried to help, but there was just no arguing with Lu Bu.

"Very well then." Liu Bei walked out of the room with his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Now, everyone out of the room, except for you three!" Lu Bu's booming voice made everyone run out of the room without a second thought. The three stood still, not knowing what to do. "What are you waiting for!?"

"Um, don't we need a mop, or something?"

"Clean with your hands for now!" With that, the boys began to pick up the food all over the lunch room.

"So, Mr. Lu," Jiang Wei started. "Why did you become a gym teacher?" Jiang Wei was slightly on Lu Bu's good side so asking him questions was normally safe.

"I used to be a police officer before a certain someone's father ruined my life." Lu Bu shot a dirty glare to Cao Pi who just hid his face and muttered under his breath.

"When will my father stop being such a whore?" It was so quiet Cao Pi wondered if he had even said it.

"You boys keep cleaning; I have some kids dropping off some cleaning supplies. Don't let me catch you slacking off!" Lu Bu stomped out of the room.

"This is all that one kid's fault!" Jiang Wei gritted his teeth as he picked up an apple core.

"Well, his passion for justice was kind of... inspiring. Don't you think?" Lu Xun asked. Jiang Wei just shrugged.

"From the looks of it, he was in Shu. I wonder if we'd get along."

"Probably not," Cao Pi answered. Jiang Wei just sighed before turning to Lu Xun.

"Oh, Lu Xun, you're dripping all over the floor!" Jiang Wei began picking up the pieces of food that were dropping.

"Not like you're any better," Cao Pi commented, watching food drip off Jiang Wei's clothes and onto the even messier floor.

"None of us are the problems! The roof is dripping the most!" The three looked up the roof to see a large gooey substance stuck on the roof.

"Maybe if we throw something at it, it'll fall down." Jiang Wei picked up a half eaten meat bun and threw it at the roof.

Oh, it came down alright. It came down all over Cao Pi. The two boys winced as it hit him.

"What is this!?" Cao Pi asked, sounding annoyed and alarmed.

"Well, why don't you try taking a guess?" Cao Pi glared daggers at Jiang Wei. Just before they could continue, two people entered the room. They didn't even spare the three a glance as they set down some mops and buckets.

"Hey, did you hear?" The two students gossiped as if the three weren't even there.

"What?"

"We're having a new student!"

"No way! Is it a guy or a girl?"

"No one knows yet. Not even the teachers!" The two loud students exited the room, still gossiping about the new kid.

"Hear that? A new kid!" Jiang Wei beamed with excitement.

"Why should we care?" Cao Pi inquired in an uninterested voice, but secretly, he was somewhat curious as well.

"Well, maybe it'll be a girl! An attractive girl!"

"They might even be a new addition to Wei, Wu, Shu, or Jin!" That caught Cao Pi's attention.

"Sounds more like competition to me," said Cao Pi in a sour tone.

"Guess we'll find out later. Besides, we have a lot of cleaning to do."

* * *

I haven't introduced all the characters so guessing who the new kid is would be hard but I'm giving two hints.

1) It's not any character that had been in Dynasty Warriors 7 and below.

2) The new kid is from a game by Koei. As in it could be a Samurai Warriors character or even a character from Fist Of The North Star.

That's all... I think... Thanks again for all the reviews and such!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! I have updated. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

By now, news of the new kid was buzzing throughout the school. Estimations of what they looked like ranged from a well toned, bronze haired, male model to a wrinkly girl with a beard that would make Guan Yu jealous! Even the normally well tamed astronomy class was hyped up.

"The new kid is coming today!" someone whispered loudly. Jiang Wei's ears perked up at the news.

"Rumour has it it's a boy!"

"No way! I heard it's a girl!"

"Who cares if it's a boy or girl!? I heard they're from a different country!"

"I heard they're from a different galaxy!"

Jiang Wei let out a long sigh. Now they're just being silly, he thought as the teacher entered the room.

"Settle down, class," the teacher said. She was not the prettiest thing to look at, but she was smart and a great teacher. Her name is Yue Ying. Jiang Wei especially loved her classes and it wasn't just because she was Zhuge Liang's wife. Astronomy was always something that was of great importance to him.

...

_"Look up, Wei," a young man said to a little boy who was no more than five. The man had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail._

_"What?" the young Jiang Wei asked as he looked up at the starry sky. His hair was also brown; however, it was shorter._

_"Well, what do you see?" the man asked with a chuckle._

_"Stars... I see lots of stars!" he answered excitedly._

_"That's right! Now, why am I telling you this?"_

_"Because you're going to be an astronly... An astronoey... An astronomer!" The boy said with an large smile._

_The man nodded. "Yep, that also means I'm going to be leaving soon..." He smiled sadly._

_"But I don't want you to leave!" the little Jiang Wei cried out fanatically. His stubby little arms reached out and grabbed the man's pants, not willing to let go. The man sighed as he knelt down to match the height of the boy._

_"It's not going to be forever," the man whispered, trying to sound reassuring._

_"Yes, it will! Why can't you just be an a astronomy here?!" Tears began streaming down the boy's face._

_"Astronomer," the man corrected._

_"I don't care! Why do you have to leave!? Why can't you become one here!?"_

_The man wiped away some of the young boy's tears before replying. "This is a one in a life time chance, Wei. I've gotten a scholarship to one of the best universities in the entire world!" His eyes sparkled with excitement as he spoke. "I'll learn more if I was there rather than here. Do you understand, Wei?" Jiang Wei nodded stiffly as he began wiping his tears away._

_"But if you leave, I'll be lonely," Jiang Wei whispered, giving him a look that would make you want to melt away. The man chuckled._

_"You won't be alone. You'll have Momma and Poppa. Not to mention, you're going to be a big brother soon!"_

_"But I don't wanna be a big brother! I wanna keep the one I have now!"_

_The man sighed. "It's not going to be forever."_

_"Yes, it will! Momma said that once you leave you're not coming back," Jiang Wei stated, his eyes tearing up again. The man could feel tears forming in his own eyes as well, but he quickly fought them back._

_"Momma's just a bit upset with my choices in life right now. She'll open up later and then I'll come visit you."_

_"But what if they don't!?" The man ran his hand through his long brunette hair._

_"Then... look up again, Wei. Do you see all those stars?" The boy nodded. "Did you know each star represents someone's life?"_

_"Really!?" Jiang Wei asked in astonishment, easily becoming distracted because of his young age._

_"Yeah, that means one of these stars represents you as well."_

_"Wow, so which one am I!?" The man hesitated before responding._

_"Well, you're too young to see right now, but when you're all grown up you'll be the brightest star up there! But in order to do that you have to promise to always smile, even when I'm gone."_

_"But how can I be happy if you're gone?"_

_"Even though I'm going to be gone doesn't mean my star will be! When you feel lonely, just look up and find my star."_

_"But how will I know which star is yours?"_

_The man gave him a mischievous smile. "You're just going to have to find it own your own."_

_Jiang Wei smiled brightly. "Okay! Is your star bright, big bro?" The man nodded._

_"It sure is! But that's only because I worked long and hard."_

_Jiang Wei's eyes lit up with determination. "I'm going to find your star! And then once I'm bigger, I'll make mine just as bright!"_

_The man shook his head. "No, you should make yours bigger and brighter than mine!"_

_"But I want my star to look like yours!" He shook his head again._

_"No two stars look exactly alike, nor should we want them to be. You should always aim to be your own person, Wei."_

_"But I wanna be like big brother!" Jiang Wei announced, stomping his feet on the ground._

_The man laughed. "Trust me. You're destined for something much more." he stood up and held his hand out to Jiang Wei._

_"Come on, we should be heading back." Jiang We took his hand as the began walking towards a small house._

_"I'll make my star big and bright, so that when you feel lonely you can find it," Jiang Wei declared with a large smile. The man ruffled his hair as he nodded._

_"I'll be looking for it every night then."_

...

It was foolish now that he thought about it; stars representing someone's life, making them bigger and such. Jiang Wei knew that, but he just couldn't help but be a little hopeful at times and try to find his own star. Despite knowing the truth, he still aimed to be the person his brother would be proud of.

"They're going to be in Jiang Wei's homeroom," a voice said. Jiang Wei looked up in surprise at his name being called.

"Huh? What?" Everyone laughed.

"We were saying that the new kid is going to be part of your homeroom," Yue Ying announced.

"Oh," Jiang Wei said, causing more laughs.

"Be sure to treat them kindly," she reminded as the bell rung. "Looks like we spent the entire class talking!" Everyone got up and left, excited that class was over without much work.

Jiang Wei sat at the usual lunch table with Cao Pi and Lu Xun. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So... The new kid..." Jiang Wei said, trying to break the silence.

"What about it?" Cao Pi replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation! Is there something wrong with that!?" Jiang Wei hissed back.

"Yeah, it's annoying as hell so stop it."

"Why are you such an ass!? I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"Nobody wants to get friendly with you."

"Um, guys?" Lu Xun interrupted timidly.

"What!?" they both demanded sending a glare at him.

"I-I just think you guys should stop arguing," Lu Xun murmured.

"Speak up! Nobody can hear you!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-" Lu Xun's shoulders dropped slightly as Cao Pi interrupted him.

"Stop-" Before he could continue, Jiang Wei interrupted him as well.

"Cao Pi, he's having trouble talking over your ego so why don't you just shut up a while, okay?"

"Why don't you just suck it, Jiang Wei. Nobody wants to listen to you."

"Cao Pi, why don't you just fuc-" The bell rang before Jiang Wei could finish.

"What? The bell already? Is it just me or are our lunch breaks getting shorter?" Jiang Wei asked.

"Whatever. We have homeroom."

"Really? Oh, yeah! The new kid's going to be in our homeroom... Not that you care," Jiang Wei commented, glaring at Cao Pi. He just scoffed as he stood up.

Luckily for the three, homeroom was the only class they shared.

"Alright, class, settle down." The homeroom teacher was an old man named Zuo Ci. Many claimed he was not exactly right in the head, but he was a very wise man.

"Everyone is here, correct?" he asked as everyone just nodded.

"Very well then. Class, we have a new student. Please make them feel welcomed." Everyone took a deep breath. This was the moment they've all had been waiting for. The new kid. Even Cao Pi couldn't help but hold his breath as Zuo Ci chuckled.

"Oh, yes. How could I forget? Everyone in Mr. Lu's gym class, there is a small notice here for you. Please come up and get it." Everyone let out a sigh of exasperation. After some students grabbed the form, Zuo Ci continued.

"Alright then. Without further delay here is the... Ah, yes. I just remembered something else."

"Mr. Zuo!" Everyone cried out as he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm just joking. Here is the new kid."  
A young girl with short light brown hair and a gold headband entered the room. She wore a typical grey uniform as did most of the others in the class. The only difference was her sleeves went down to her knees.

She bowed her head and waved happily. "Hiya! Nice to meet all of you! My name is Sanzang Fashi! But you can just call me Sanzang."

* * *

To those who haven't played Warriors Orochi and don't know who Sanzang is there's no need to search her up or anything. I'll hopefully write her in a way that doesn't leave to many questions about her.

Thanks for all the reveiws, and favorites!


End file.
